La navidad es verde
by Jenny Anderson
Summary: Severus Snape acababa de descubrir que si existía la navidad, que tenia los ojos verdes y el cabello rojo Reviews


**La navidad... es verde**

Por: Jenny Anderson

**Disclaimer**: Veamos, no soy inglesa, no tengo miles de euros en una cuenta en algún banco, jamás he visto a la reina, no tengo el cabello rubio, creo que es obvio que Harry Potter no me pertenece le pertenece a Rowling y a la Warner, esto es sin fines de lucro, ningún personaje me pertenece pero la situación si es mía, y agradecería que respetaras eso.

Para el foro de Dramione: Los polos opuestos se atraen, para el reto navideño.

¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø

Cada año era lo mismo, el mismo no sabia pro que demonios había regresado a casa, en vez de quedarse en Hogwarts, aun que una parte de si lo sabia, lo había hecho por su madre, aun que esa situación comenzaba a sobre pasarlo, ahí estaba el, encerrado en su habitación como siempre, mientras aquel hombre gritaba en la sala de la casa, mientras decía no se que tantas tonterías, mientras golpeaba lo que tenia enfrente.

Podía escuchar la discusión abajo, a pesar de la radio mágica , a pesar de la almohada en su cabeza, los gritos de aquel hombre llegaban con fuerza hasta él, el sonido de los vidrios al romperse también, la voz ahogada de su madre, no entendía como su madre se había casado con aquel hombre, como era posible que ella se hubiera enamorado de aquel hombre.

-"Maldita bruja"-

Ahí estaba de nuevo aquella frase, la favorita de su padre

-"Tu y ese maldito engendro..."-

Y el sabia que se refería a él, un engendro, un monstruo, jamás su hijo, Estupido Muggle, si no fuera por su madre el ya se habría encargado de que ese hombre no le pusiera nuevamente una mano encima a ninguno de los dos, pero su madre lo defendía, por que por alguna razón su madre lo amaba.

Esa no parecía ser la víspera de la noche buena, no parecía ser más que otro día, en que aquel hombre llegaba borracho, en que aquel hombre comenzaba a decir todas aquellas cosas hirientes.

-"Severus"- escucho que su madre lo llamaba

El abrió la puerta con calma, como si realmente no hubiera escuchado la discusión, como si n o notara los ojo enrojecidos de su madre, ni las marcas rojas que había en los brazos, donde al parecer aquel hombre la había sujetado con excesiva fuerza.

-"Madre"- dijo él intentando que la voz sonora natural, intentando lo que su madre quería, fingir que nada estaba pasando

La mujer hizo una petición extraña, una petición sin sentido, ellos no necesitaban lo que su madre le mandaba a comprar urgentemente, pero el sabia por que lo hacia, para sacarlo de la casa, para que el hombre de olvidara de el, para que no lo golpeara, cerro los ojos con fuerza una vez que estuvo en la calle, por que sabia que su madre sufriría las consecuencias, por que sabia que al no estar él, el hombre se desquitaría con ella.

sintió el escozor conocido de las lagrimas, y cerro los ojos con más fuerza aun, mientras se mordía la lengua con fuerza, no podía parecer débil, no podía hacerlo, su madre lo necesitaba entero, su madre lo necesitaba y las lagrimas y las lamentaciones no harían que aquel hombre desapareciera, el odiaba a aquel muggle con todas sus fuerzas, odiaba aquel estupido mundo que lo obligaba a esconderse, que no los entendía, odiaba escuchar que era un fenómeno, un engendro.

No lo era, era un mago, y estaba orgulloso de serlo.

dejo que sus pies lo llevaran donde quisieran, se dejo conducir, mientras se prometía a si mismo quedarse la próxima vez en Hogwarts junto a los Alecto, junto a los suyos.

Que lo perdonara su madre, pero esa casa ya no era su lugar.

Escucho de pronto risas, a él le parecía una broma que alguien pudiera reír, en un día como aquel, hacia demasiado frió y había comenzado a nevar.

y las risas se seguían escuchando, y el no pudo evitar la curiosidad, no pudo dejar que observar quien reía, quien podía reír en un día como aquel, no se sorprendió cuando la observo, sus piernas lo habían llevado a su casa, no se sorprendió de verla, correr entre la nieve, perseguida por su hermana, mientras el cabello rojo se movía al compás, con las mejillas sonrojadas y la nariz roja para el frió, agitaba con fuerza algo que despedía chispas, por un instante el pensó que se trataba de la varita.

Entonces ella clavo su mirada en el, aquellos ojos brillantes ojos verdes fijos en los suyos, los labios de la chica dibujando una sonrisa para él.

-"Sev"- lo llamo corriendo hacia el con la sonrisa pintada en el rostro, con toda la pinta de estar disfrutando de aquello

Petunia se detuvo más atrás, mandándole una mirada de desprecio, que el ignoro sin problema, después de soportar la mirada de aquel hombre, era capaz de soportar todas las miradas de desprecio de quien se pusiera frente a él.

Entonces el noto que lo que tenia en la mano no era su varita, era una extraña vara negra que soltaba chispas amarillas

-"Vamos a quemar luces de bengala"- le dijo ella con una sonrisa llegando junto a el con el cabello revuelto y las mejillas rojas

El no entendió a que se refería, hasta que ella le tendió una de aquellas varas negras, lo hizo sujetarla con fuerza y la encendió con la suya propia que estaba terminando las chispas comenzar a salir, el no pudo evitar la mueca de asombro.

mientras ella reía con fuerza, con los ojos verdes chispeantes de alegría, mientras tomaba la mano del chico y la guiaba para formar figuras en el cielo, y el no pudo evitar la sonrisa que escapo de sus labios, mientras petunia se unía a ellos con desconfianza, para terminar los tres riendo abiertamente tirados en la nieve.

el se dio cuenta entonces de que eso era la navidad, estar ahí riendo en la nieve.

-"Niñas"- las llamaron dentro de la casa

Tanto Lily como Petunia se levantaron de un salto, petunia corrió dentro de la casa, mientras Lily le dedico una sonrisa más, mientras el viento jugueteaba con su cabello, mientras el volvió a verse reflejado en aquellos ojos furiosamente verdes.

-"Feliz navidad Sev"- dijo ella simplemente -"Lamento no tener un obsequio para ti"- dijo ella genuinamente acongojada antes de quitarse los guantes verdes que tenia y sonreír -"Seguramente hacen juego con tu túnica de Sly"- dijo ella simplemente antes de corre a la casa, no sin antes regalarle una mirada más.

Severus observo los guantes, y sonrió, acababa de descubrir que la navidad era verde, como los ojos de Lily... acababa de descubrir que si existía la navidad, que tenia los ojos verdes y el cabello rojo

-"Feliz Navidad Lily"- dijo simplemente antes de caminar lentamente hacia su casa

**Notas de la autora**

Espero que les haya gustado, a mi me gusto mucho, Ya saben espero sus comentarios. Espero que la pasen genial en estas fiestas FELIZ NAVIDAD


End file.
